


Soft Wool

by TigerPrawn



Series: Tiger's canon(ish) Hannigram fics [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cardigans, Challenge Response, Crack?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Hannibal's calculations went horribly wrong...





	Soft Wool

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing challenge at Camp Wendigo. 
> 
> We were all given a different setting, genre, AU or trope and the same prompt: a soft cardigan.   
I had the trope Bodyswap.

Hannibal knew something was wrong when he realised that the soft wool he was wrapped in, was Will's favourite cardigan. 

He moved to the mirror and confirmed his suspicion. 

He was Will. 

His calculations for bringing the teacup back together had gone horribly wrong. 

"Hannibal!" He heard Will cry from downstairs, clearly having made the same realisation. 

Hannibal looked at his - _Will's_ \- reflection, and wondered if he would want the cardigan back.


End file.
